Covered Up
Covered Up * Season #: 7 * Season Ep #: 17 * Overall Ep #: 123 Plot Rainbow Flavor believes her lucky blanket gives her the strength to be a good fighter, but her brothers and sisters get on her case. Episode (Opening shot; fade in to Rainbow Flavor hoisting a getaway car into the air and flipping it upside down, dumping them out. She throws it aside and charges at Oorameshia, Scales, and Clubstor; they brandish their signature weapons, but are no match for her. The other CandyCakes watch as she goes to work, hitting two of them and twisting the third like a top. When she lets go of him, he unwinds and she drills him with a flurry of kicks. She then grabs him by the head, stopping his upper body from spinning, and his legs whirl like helicopter blades. He is picked up and used against one of the other monsters like a high-speed flail.) (Rainbow throws Clubstor into the air and pounds on the other two monsters. The other CandyCakes sit on the fender of the upturned car, watching, and Cotton Puffy eats a bag of popcorn while doing so. When the airborne monster comes down, Rainbow kicks him into the heads of the others, and he sails through the town jail. She then picks up the other two, swings them in a circle, and knocks them into the prison as well. Inside, the three monsters sit in their cells, sulking. At the scene, the eleven CandyCakes cheer Rainbow's efforts.) * [Narrator] "Ah yes." (Cut to the exterior of their house; they fly in through the front door.) "That Rainbow Flavor sure can kick some tail." (Night fades into morning, and the buzzing of a hotline is heard. Cut to an extreme close-up of the receiver; Mayor Jupiter's voice is heard indistinctly over the line. Pull back to show Lollipop Pops at the phone.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Big Octopus?" (Pull back again; the other CandyCakes but Rainbow are present.) "We're there!" (The ten CandyCakes fly o.s., and Lollipop hangs up and follows them.) * [Lollipop Pops] (calling behind her) "Let's go, Rainbow Flavor! We've got a call!" (They continue flying across the bedroom for several seconds, then stop.) * [Caramel Cider] (irritated) "Where is she?" (Cut to the closet, its door closed. The eleven kids call to Rainbow - first from o.c., then as they float into view by the door. Lollipop floats slowly over to grasp the knob, but is stopped when Rainbow bursts out, slamming the door behind her and barricading it with her body.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Hi, guys!" (laughing nervously) "Uh, well, let's go!" (Pan quickly to a screaming, terrified crowd in the street. Big Octopus towers above them; around him, the city is in flames. He roars, and spits an energy beam at a building. All that is left after it hits is a charred hole in the ground. Another building has its middle section blasted; the upper floors collapse as well, and the monster roars again.) (The CandyCakes close in, with Rainbow leading the charge. She pounds the enemy mercilessly; again, her brothers and sisters watch, reclining in midair to make themselves comfortable. She lands a series of kicks to the midsection, working her way up, then delivers a final devastating kick that causes Big Octopus extreme pain. He flies off.) * [Big Octopus] (from a distance) "CURSE YOU!!!" (Cut to the CandyCakes in flight. Rainbow looks quite proud of herself.) * [Choco Cream] "All right, Rainbow!" (They fly o.s.) * [Vanilla Cake] (from o.s.) "You rock, girl!" (Wipe to the exterior of the house in the morning. The hotline is heard buzzing, and the receiver is picked up.) * [Lollipop Pops] (from inside house) "Hello?" (Inside, she is at the hotline. All but Rainbow are beside her.) * [Lollipop Pops] "We're on our way, Mayor Jupiter!" (Cut from the phone to the eleven in flight. 'After a few seconds of flying across the bedroom, they stop.) * [Lollipop Pops] (irritated) "Now where's Rainbow?" (A crash shakes the camera as the glare from an explosion outside plays over the kids. Looking out the window, they see the silhouette of Beehavoc in the distance, with a cloud of smoke rising next to him from the blast he had just caused.) * [Caramel Cider] "There's no time to wait. Let's go, y'all!" (Cut to outside; they take off through the window. 'In the city, Beehavoc knocks down a building. He chops through a railroad track. The lead car of an oncoming train is cut loose and stuffed into the creature's mouth, and he starts chewing.) (Eleven CandyCakes arrive on the scene and try to pull the train car free, but without success. Beehavoc reaches his hand toward them.) * [Snicker Doodle] "We need Rainbow Flavor!" (As if on cue, said multicolor-haired girl flies in.) * [Blueberry Jam] (relieved) "Rainbow, you're here!" * [Gelatin Soft] (impatient) "It's about time!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Sorry I'm late." (She dives on the monster, ready to deliver a flying punch. She connects with the back of Beehavoc's head, and it spits the train car out. Now she grabs one of his arms and lays it across the electrified third rail of the train tracks. The resulting shock causes Beehavoc to scream, and fall into a lake.) (The eleven heroes set the train car back on the tracks as the people inside and on the ground cheer, and the heroes head back. Cut to them in flight; Rainbow again has that look of pride on her face.) * [Cinnamon Buns] (dryly) "Just in time, Rainbow?" * [Lemon Drop] "Yeah. Where were you?' * [Rainbow Flavor] "Who cares? I showed up, didn't I?" (She flies o.s.; the others look at each other worriedly.) (Wipe to the exterior of the house. Again the Mayor's voice can be heard over the hotline. Inside, Lollipop is taking the call.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Be there in a sec, Mayor Jupiter!" (She hangs up.) (Cut to the ten CandyCakes in the living room. Camera rotates until the couch and TV are seen, then reverses direction and goes past her to the front door. Cut to Lollipop, looking as if she is about to blow her top - we can her the kettle singing in her head. Finally she snaps; pull back to show all eleven.) * [Lollipop Pops] "RAINBOW FLAVOR!!" (Sugar falls slightly at the force of her yell, but Vanilla caught her.) "Where is she every time there's a distress call?!" (They fly down the hall, looking for her.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Rainbow!" * [Sugar Pie] "Hey! Rainbow!" (They reach the bathroom.) * [Caramel Cider] "Rainbow!" (They reach the library room.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Rainbow?" (They enter the bedroom.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Rainbow? Come on! We're gonna be too late!" (They stop.) * [Snicker Doodle] "Shhh! Listen!" (Cut to the closet, its door again closed, and zoom in. A voice can be heard whispering inside. The eleven humanoids float into view, cocking their heads to listen, and Lollipop opens the door. Camera shifts to inside the doorway, looking out, and pulls back quickly. Rainbow is sitting on the floor, cradling a blanket that matches the colors of her hair.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (whispering) "I am a good fighter. I am a good fighter." (A look of total shock comes over her brothers and sisters' faces. She looks up hastily, guilt written all over her own, as the lights come on. She whips the blanket behind her back as they go inside.) * [Gelatin Soft] "What ever are you doing?" * [Rainbow Flavor] (nervously) "I was, uh...uh...just um, uh...saying a few magic spells." * [Vanilla Cake] (flying behind her) "What's behind your back?" (Rainbow moves the blanket.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Nothing." * [Cotton Puffy] "Come on! Show us!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "No." (She flies away with the blanket, but the others are not far behind. They chase her all over the house until Vanilla finally grabs hold of her. Caramel takes the blanket away and looks at it, puzzled.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Huh?" * [Caramel Cider] "What's this for, hon?" (Rainbow struggles and breaks free of Vanilla's hold.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "It's my blanket! It gives me the strength to be a great fighter!" (The other CandyCakes giggle at this.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (angrily) "What? What's so funny?" * [Caramel Cider] "That's ridiculous, sugarcube. You don't need this here stinky ol' blanket to fight monsters!" (Choco keeps giggling; Rainbow glares at him, then turns back to Caramel and Lollipop.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Oh, yeah?" (snatching blanket back) "I'll show you!" (Cut to the street; the house is visible in the distance. Rainbow takes off through the bedroom window, the others following. A monster's roar is heard o.c., then the sounds of bombs going off and the cheer of a crowd. Day fades into night, and the kids fly back into the house through the windows. Zoom in slowly; inside, they are about to go to sleep.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Thanks for saving the day again, Rainbow Flavor." * [Vanilla Cake] "Yeah, you really rocked!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Yeah, well, like I said..." (pulling out blanket) "...I owe it all to my blankie." (Dissolve to the exterior of the house the next morning. Once again Mayor Jupiter is heard over the hotline. Inside, Lollipop is taking the call, with the others but Rainbow next to her.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Mr. Mayor, we'll be there as soon as we can." (The words are barely out of her mouth when an agonized scream is heard from the o.c. Rainbow. Camera turns around to show the rest of the bedroom and pans across it as crashing and banging are heard. Books, toys, and clothes have been flung randomly everywhere, the nightstands have been overturned, drawers stand open, and the bed is flipped up onto its side. Stop on the closet, from which more items are being thrown out, to the sound of Rainbow's shriek. Cut to inside, pointing out the door at her; her face registers total panic.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Where is it?!" (She flies down the hall and through another door; the camera shakes from an impact. Inside, the room has been ransacked.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "It's gotta be somewhere in this stupid house!" (She flies to the laundry room and starts searching through a basket of clothes on the floor. Finding no blanket, she next attacks the kitchen. As the others float in, she bursts into tears and collapses face down on an empty shelf, pounding it in frustration.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Where's my blankie?" (Choco and Lollipop take her arms.) * [Caramel Cider] "We ain't got time for this, sugarcube." (They pull her up.) * [Choco Cream] "Jupiter Town needs us!" (They lead her away.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (losing it completely) "NOOOOOOOO!! I NEED MY BLANKIE!!" (Wipe to a group of trashed, burning buildings; a siren wails in the background. Funny Bone looms up into view. Giggling and cackling, he looks around as if trying to decide what to attack next. The CandyCakes fly in and assess the situation. Pull back from Funny to show him standing on top of a trash can and a crowd of screaming Jupiter Town citizens around it.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Is that Funny Bone?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Yeah. See? You really don't need your blanket now." (Funny takes a deep breath and roars, spitting out a beam that slices through a row of buildings. Long shot of the city; a mushroom cloud goes up. Cut to the heroes as they are enveloped in a cloud of dust and fall to the ground.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (getting up, scared) "Nooo..." (The others fly up behind her.) "What am I gonna do?" * [Vanilla Cake] "You're gonna fight, like always. Come on!" (He takes Rainbow's hand and leads her into the fight, with Cotton trailing them.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (without fire) "Well, here goes nothing." (She flies up to Funny Bone and throws two weak hooks, which he dodges easily. He hauls off and lands three devastating punches, sending her flying. The others gasp in shock, and the beast inflates its lungs and spits another beam that hits her dead center. Rainbow is propelled across the pavement, touching down and bouncing up again like an airplane landing on the runway. Finally she skids to a stop.) * [Cotton Puffy] "I'll be right back!" (He takes off.) (The short skeleton approaches Rainbow from behind as she struggles to lift her head from the pavement. She turns over and finds herself in its shadow, and she holds up one arm to protect her face.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (weakly) "Nooo..." (Close-up of Funny, ready to smash her with his bone weapon. Zoom in slowly, then pull back to show him standing over Rainbow. Cotton lands between them.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Back off, bonehead!" (pulling out blanket) "It's beddy-bye time!" (Rainbow is instantly revitalized. She seizes the blanket and cuddles it, letting out a shuddering sigh of pleasure; close-up of her rubbing the nap against her face, then zoom in for an extreme close-up. Pull back; her old fighting spirit has returned, much to the surprise of Funny Bone. She hits him with a single uppercut and launches him down the block, then pulls ahead of him to deliver more punishment. Finally she winds up, spinning her arm so fast that her fist starts to glow from friction with the air, and again knocks the skeleton down the street. He It falls o.c.; a crash is heard, and another mushroom cloud rises to the sound of cheering.) (Rainbow joins her siblings on the ground, in the middle of a celebrating crowd. She picks up the blanket and waves to them. Again she cradles it to her face; around her, the scene dissolves to the bedroom. Now she is in her nightgown and sitting up in bed. After some seconds, pull back to show the others also dressed for sleep. Cotton, Choco, and Vanilla are playing a board game, Gelatin is brushing Lemon's hair, and Lollipop sits on the end of the bed, reading a book in Chinese. She looks nervously back over her shoulder, with some irritation as well.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Pretty awesome blanket, huh? And the fact that I kicked butt after I got it back proves its power." * [Lollipop Pops] (groaning) "Rainbow Flavor, I have to tell you something. That's not your real blanket. It's just a fake blanket Cotton Puffy found to get you through the fight. And since you fought just as well as ever, it obviously worked!" * [Snicker Doodle] "Yeah." (Rainbow looks down at "her" blanket with great unease for some moments. Now she starts to boil over.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "You tricked me! Why, I'm gonna...!" (She cuts herself, then continues nervously.) "But...if this isn't my real blanket, then...where...ooh..." (She lets loose another tortured scream and starts tearing through a chest of drawers in the corner. Next she searches the kitchen and laundry room again. She ends by throwing herself on the bed in front of the others, crying and pounding the mattress.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "WHERE'S MY BLANKET?!" * [Mr. Rainbow] (from o.s.) "Oh, hello, everyone." (Cut to him at the door, with a basket of clothes.) "I brought you some clean laundry." (Rainbow lifts her head and looks behind her, and her face brightens. Zoom in on the basket; now we clearly see her blanket on top of the pile. She zips across the room and grabs it.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (hugging blanket) "Oh, blankie, I love you, I love you, I love you, I..." (She cuts herself off and looks over her shoulder, grinning nervously. The others watch her from the bed, their arms folded and their faces showing disapproval. She hangs her head and lets the blanket drag the ground.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (sighing softly) "Here, daddy." (holding up blanket) "You can have this." * [Mr. Rainbow] (taking it) "Why, thank you, Rainbow Flavor! Thanks to this baby, I've just completed my greatest experiment ever!" (softly, cradling blanket to face) "I am a good scientist. I am a good scientist. I am a good scientist." * [Cotton Puffy] "Oh, daddy, you superstitious kook!" (The kids laugh at the sight. Fade to black.) End of episode